A Rainy Day
by sheltie
Summary: Natsu and Levy play in the rain. Fluff with a light does of romance. One-shot.


**A Rainy Day**

 **By: Sheltie**

* * *

 _I don't own Fairy Tail at all_

* * *

 **A/N: decided to do another round of Natsu/Levy. I had fun writing the first and it appears many of you liked it too. So here we go again and this time I'll try out doing a little romance with this pairing this go around than the first one and see how it all goes. Oh, a few notes too on this before we begin. The age of the younger gen of Fairy Tail like Natsu and the like are in preteens. Lucy joined earlier than in the canon too.**

* * *

"Come on Levy, please!" Natsu whined.

Levy looked up from the book she was reading and looked right at Natsu.

"No Natsu, why don't you go bug Lucy or Gray?" she asked.

"Gray sucks ass, the stripping pervert. And Lucy is home with Loke doing who knows what" Natsu said.

Levy's raised an eyebrow at the info about Lucy and Loke. _Lucy and Loke, girl you've been holding out on me when we talk_ she thought.

"Come on, please" Natsu whined.

Levy sighed as she closed her book. She wasn't going to get any further in her book with Natsu harassing her like this. Jet and Droy weren't this annoying, but also she was used to them being around her all the time when they were younger vying for her attention though they still try to get her attention even now. Some things never change even with age. Those two were nursing their injuries from the last mission when they both tried to protect Levy and got hurt because of it and Levy had to finish the mission all on her own, which wasn't too hard. But it would've been nice to have some help. That and she had to help carry them back to the guild after the job was finished and they got the reward.

"Natsu, I'm not going out in the rain" she said.

"But it's fun" Natsu said.

Levy gave Natsu a look that said, 'and what's so fun about getting soak and wet and end up getting sick afterwards?'

"Come on, please I'm so bored" Natsu cried.

"Then go a on mission or something" Levy suggested.

"Nah, don't want to do that. I want to play in the rain with you" Natsu said with a big smile.

"Natsu, don't you think you're too old to play in the rain?" Levy asked.

"No" Natsu said.

Levy sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. She wished Erza was around because that meant Natsu would be fixed in trying to beat her and not be here annoying her. But Erza was out on a mission. Mirajane was as well with her two siblings so that meant Lisanna wasn't around to keep Natsu occupied either. Happy had decided to go with Lisanna on the mission so that meant the blue cat wasn't around either.

The guild hall was somewhat empty and not as active or rambunctious due to the rain. Levy thought this would be a good day to read, but of course Natsu ruined those plans.

"Come on, play in the rain with me" Natsu whined.

"Fine, I'll play with you in the rain" Levy said just wanting Natsu to stop bugging her.

"YES!" Natsu exclaimed jumping up punching the air.

He then grabbed Levy's hand and pulled her outside. Levy felt the rain hit her head and frowned. She really didn't want to get wet today. Natsu however was smiling wide as he took both of her hands and began to spin her around. Levy couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face as she watched Natsu's carefree smile and laughter. She joined in too laughing with Natsu.

After they stopped spinning and regained their balance Natsu began to jump in the puddles and Levy joined in too. She knew this was immature and she was going to get dirty, but it was so much fun. Well, Natsu was making it look so much fun that she couldn't help joining in as well.

"Hey, I bet I can make a bigger splash than you" Natsu said in a friendly challenging tone.

"We'll see, I'll make the biggest splash" Levy said grinning wide.

So the splashing contest began with both pre-teens jumping in puddles always looking for a bigger one to make a bigger splash. Levy's orange dress was soaked and her long blue hair was matted down to her head, but she was having so much fun. Natsu was splashing around like a rampaging Godzilla.

Levy found a big one and jumped, but she slipped and landed on her butt. It hurt.

"OWIE!" she cried.

Natsu rushed over to Levy.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just my bottom hurts" Levy muttered as she rubbed her backside.

Natsu helped her up and looked at it. Levy's cheeks went red. _Natsu is looking at my butt! What is he, oh Natsu_ she thought.

Natsu was touching her butt, not in any perverse or sexual manner, but to check where it hurt. He was concerned for his friend after all.

Levy was really blushing up a storm as she felt Natsu's hands touching her rump. No guy has ever touched her there and though Natsu wasn't being a deviant about it there wasn't anything totally right about this either.

"It doesn't look too bad, are you in pain?" Natsu asked.

"No, no pain at all" Levy said quickly.

Natsu nodded and took Levy's hand, which made her look at her pink-haired friend curiously.

"Come on, lets take a walk" Natsu said with a smile.

Levy smiled and nodded.

So they walked through Magnolia even though most places were closed up due to the rain. It was kind of fun looking at the town of Magnolia in the rain, it was so different from its usual hustle and bustle the two kids were used to. They ended up in where a big tree grew more or less in the center of town. They sat under it to get out of the rain some. Both were soaked, but Natsu being a dragon slayer was able to dry himself quickly. Levy didn't have that option. She began to shiver and Natsu seeing this he realized the big flaw in his plan. He pulled Levy closer to keep her warm.

Levy felt her cheeks flare up and it had nothing to do with the heat Natsu was radiating. Again she had never been this close to a boy like this. Yes, she's been around guys. All of her guild mates from Fairy Tail, but this was different, very different. Maybe it was because it was just the two of them alone under the tree. Or how it felt kind of romantic to be out in the rain. She really needed to stop reading those romance novels Lucy kept giving her.

"Are you warmer?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, yes quite warm" Levy said.

"That's good" Natsu said with a smile.

They stayed like that for a couple minutes and Levy was quite warm. Natsu was a great mobile furnace. He was so warm Levy was starting to get a bit sleepy. She had her head on Natsu's shoulder with his arm wrapped around her to keep her close. He had his cheek rested on the top of her head. It was very sweet and serene scene.

"Levy" Natsu said breaking the silence.

"Hm" Levy responded.

"We should head back to the guild" Natsu said.

"Don't wanna, too comfy" Levy mumbled as she nestled herself more into Natsu.

Natsu felt his cheeks go a pink hue. Now Natsu has been close to a lot of girls. Heck, he used to bath with Erza when they were kids. He hugged Lucy several times and then there was Lisanna, she seemed to like to hug and be close to him too. But this felt different from all of them combined.

"Come on, lets go" he said after he got his blush under control.

Levy grumbled and tried to be defiant, but Natsu pulled her up and carried her. Levy's cheeks were now quite red as Natsu carried her. They got back to the guild with no problem. They went to get some hot chocolate and sat by each other sipping their drinks. They sat close to one another with Levy leaning into Natsu. They shared small looks with each other.

/Scene Break/

 _ **Next Day**_

"Hey Levy, what did you do yesterday?" Lucy asked.

"Hm, oh Natsu and I played in the rain" Levy said.

Lucy looked at Levy.

"You and Natsu, played in the rain?" she asked slowly as her brain tried to compute this.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun" Levy said with a smile.

"Um, if you say so Levy" Lucy said.

"Yeah, oh and speaking of which" Levy said standing up.

Lucy looked confused.

"HEY NATSU!" Levy shouted.

Natsu looked up and smiled at Levy.

"HEY, WHAT IS IT LEVY?" he asked.

"NEXT RAINY DAY WE PLAY AGAIN" Levy said.

"SURE, SOUNDS LIKE A DATE" Natsu said.

"THEN IT'S A DATE" Levy said.

Natsu nodded and went back to eating.

Levy sat down with a slack-jawed Lucy staring at her. The blue-haired girl was smiling wide can't waiting til the next rainy day.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: okay, that's the end of this one. Not too much romance in this one, but I laid seeds in and I think that's good enough. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
